Dear Abby, Dear John
by JESSting123
Summary: Set in sason 12, Abby is pregnant. She and Carter have been emailing periodically since he left. He decides to come for a visit. Something more Carbyish will happen later, I just haven't decided what yet.
1. Chapter 1

_February 29, 2006_

_Dear Abby,_

_We're doing great here. How's the Windy City? Hate to say it but I really miss being able to go outside and grab a hotdog. Guess that's just the true, born and raised, American boy in me. Sad isn't it?_

_ I'm thinking about a visit pretty soon. I was wondering if you could book me a hotel and I have a huge favor to ask you, buy me some Bears tickets. Buy 4 for me, I'm bringing some friends along, and as many as you want for yourself, bring some people from work if you want, my treat!_

_Write as soon as you can. I'm thinking the visit will be in about mid- April. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Your friend,_

_John_

_March 14, 2006_

_Dear John,_

_Good to hear you're doing good. I have a big surprise for you! I guess I should just say it..._

_**I'm Pregnant!**_

_Weird huh? Me pregnant? Never would thought that would have happened did you? But, if you want to know who the dad is you're going to have to either, A) stay in touch and e-mail me back, or B) wait until you visit._

_Your friend,_

_Abby_

_P.S. I'll get the tickets but you better be prepared. I'm inviting quite a few people._

_March 26, 2006_

_Dear Abby,_

_You're what? You're lying to me aren't you? I don't believe you. _

_OK, who's is it? I've got to know. If I don't have a reply when I check this, which will be in exactly a week you're dead as soon as I see you again._

_Your friend,_

_John_

_P.S. How far along are you?_

_March 29, 2006_

_Dear John,_

_Gosh you're funny when you're impatient. I don't think I'm gonna tell you anything if you don't stop bossing me around like that. _

_Just kidding, I have to tell someone. (By the way, you did know Susan left didn't you?) That was pretty random. Anyway, it's either Ray's, Pratt's, Jake's, Luka's, Jerry's, or Frank's. What do you think? _

_By the way, today I'm about 14 weeks along._

_Your friend,_

_Abby_

_April 2, 2006_

_Dear Abby,_

_I'm going to kill you. I saw my last e-mail and literally yellped. Somebody thought I was like dying._

_I think I'm gonna say it's Ray's. Jerry and Frank are just plain... Jerry and Frank. Jake is long gone as far as I know. Pratt's just not you. I'm not sure about you and Luka though, I'm pretty sure you two were over a while ago, and what about Sam? So that leaves Ray, he's the most obvious choice._

_Tell me if I'm right or wrong. Do it in less than two weeks though. I'll be there somewhere around the 13th or 14th. Oh yea, no I didn't know Susan left. That's really sad. I'll definately miss seeing her there. Anyway, see you then._

_Your friend,_

_John_

_April 5, 2006_

_Dear John,_

_I'm going to murder you in cold blood. Ray? You've got to be kidding me. I thought with you knowing me for 5 or 6 years, 1 of those dating, you'd know me better._

_No, it's not Jerry's or Frank's. Jake hasn't been here since you last saw him. No, Pratt's not me. Oh, and Ray's a scumbag. Now, who's that leave, Luka? Yea, Luka. If you didn't get it by now I'll say it straight out, I'm pregnant with Luka Kovac's baby. Oh, and I don't know what sex._

_By the way, don't ask me what happened between Luka and Sam, but they haven't been together for awhile. I'm having my computer worked on tomorrow and getting DSL put in, so I'll just talk to you in a couple weeks._

_Your friend,_

_Abby_

_"Where the heck is Abby? She was supposed to be in at 6:00 it's 5:55 Abby is always 10 minutes early! Can I use a phone? I need to call her!" worried daddy - to - be, Luka yapped to no one imperticular._

_"Luka, chill out. We have 3 patients, ok. I called Abby and told her she didn't have to come in until 6:30. By the way, did anyone tell you that Carter was coming in today? We're having a, "Welcome Home" party for him at 7:00," Ray interrupted._

_"Carter? John Carter? Our Carter is coming for a visit and no one told me? Who did he tell first?" Luka jabbered._

_"Well, Abby told me in March that she bought like 10 tickets for people here to come to a Bears game. She said Carter was paying and they'd worked everything out already. So I'm guessing Abby." Neela answered._

_"Really, I didn't know, am I invited?" Ray asked dumbly._

_"Probably not, if Carter and Abby made the list I'm guessing they didn't even say a thing about you. It was probably one of those unspoken, mutual agreement, things," Neela answered._

_"If you aren't invited, don't blame it on me blame it on Abby. I told her she could make the invitation list," Carter said from the front ambulance entrance._

_Multiple, "Carter, hey!(s) or John welcome back(s)" came from everyone._

_"John Truman Carter why is it you always have to blame everything on everybody else?" Abby retorted from his left._

_"Hey, it's true this time. I'm gonna start calling you Abigail Marjorie Lockhart all the time just to annoy you. And, if you're talking about my blaming issue in our little discussion via e-mail you hold really bad grudges," he fired back._

_"Yes, in fact I was refering to our little conversation and thankyou very much for that remark about my grudges. I'm quite happy being stubborn," she continued, " and, if I told certain people what you said in that discussion they would probably be extremely angry at you."_

_"No, I don't feel like having my neck wrung out by someone with hands bigger than my head today thankyou. You don't have to say a word," he gave her an evil glare only friends would give friends or enemies would give enemies, and she laughed._

_ "Abs, do you have any sprite? That's all I ever drink. My friend, Lee, here got me addicted to the stuff. So now I just can't help but drinking it._

_"Yeah sure John, think I have some in the fridge. My own personal stash! Sometimes it's really fun being pregnant, because you know if you have something you don't want anybody touching, they won't because you have these extremely hormonal mood swings. So, Johnny Boy, keep away from my stash unless you have my permission," she answered with a sly smile._

_"I won't, I sware! Just, can I have one please?" he said feigning being scared._

_Their joking was making a bad impression on their signifigant others. Kem wasn't looking so happy, and Luka had a face that, the first time he and Abby had dated, had been familiar. Mainly because she spent all of her free time with Carter, and when he saw them together he cringed. _

_"Hey, Abby!" Chuny hollered from the door to the lounge they were presently in._

_"Yes Chuny, my dear," Carter chuckled as Abby joked with their long-time friend and comrade. _

_"I absolutely cannot get this man to stop asking for a nurse and doctor he calls the Barbie and Ken of the Medical World. Would you know who in the world he's talking about?" Chuny finished._

_Carter and Abby shared a knowing look. Carter suddenly let out a little chuckle and Abby joined in, soon both were in hysterics._

_"What are you two laughing about?" Luka asked with a gruff sound to his voice, he was definately not a happy camper._

_"Oh..." Abby said breathing hard, still with a big grin on her face and trying not to laugh at the man sitting next to her, still laughing, "I, I'm sorry. I could've sworn everyone knew he called us that. Well, it's sort of a..." _

_" It's sort of a weird story, so well, we can tell it together. Whatcha think Abs?" John finished her sentence before she could._

_She chuckled and nodded, "Fine with me, Johnny Boy."_

_"Woman I swear if you don't stop calling me that, I will hurt you," Carter threatened with fake anger._

_"Oh, ok, ok. But you can't call me Abigail anymore. Anyway, John got this old guy for a patient one day, back when we were dating. Gosh, he's gotta be 70- some years old by now. Anyhow, we were treating him together. He was a doctor, had diabetes, and wasn't taking enough insaline," Abby started their story recalling the facts quickly._

_"Yea whatever, but boy, I don't think I've ever met anyone more stubborn than he was. He had insuline, but it was outdated and obviously wasn't working very well, and he refused to take any other kind," John continued._

_"Anyway, to make a long story short, he started calling us the Barbie and Ken of the Medical World. Why exactly, we had no idea and I still don't. Carter tried to give him a check, but he didn't except it. A few days later, John went to his clinic and it was completely empty, nothing left except an old broom and some chairs. Apparently, it had been illegal practice or something, because according to the police there hadn't been a business there for ages," Abby finished._

_Chuny walked in again, with the man in tow. "Ahh, Barbie and Ken, how are you?" the man asked wistfully._

_TBC! Hope it's not too, boring. Thanks to anyone who reviews. You can do it here or at my e-mail adress, Any advice is appreciated, no flames though, please! It's one of my first published!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay everybody, this chapter has no letters, but I will put some in chapters to come, if I get good reviews to write more. Well, enough rambling, read on!_

_"Where the heck is Abby? She was supposed to be in at 6:00 it's 5:55 Abby is always 10 minutes early! Can I use a phone? I need to call her!" worried daddy - to - be, Luka yapped to no one imperticular._

_"Luka, chill out. We have 3 patients, ok. I called Abby and told her she didn't have to come in until 6:30. By the way, did anyone tell you that Carter was coming in today? We're having a, "Welcome Home" party for him at 7:00," Ray interrupted._

_"Carter? John Carter? Our Carter is coming for a visit and no one told me? Who did he tell first?" Luka jabbered._

_"Well, Abby told me in March that she bought like 10 tickets for people here to come to a Bears game. She said Carter was paying and they'd worked everything out already. So I'm guessing Abby." Neela answered._

_"Really, I didn't know, am I invited?" Ray asked dumbly._

_"Probably not, if Carter and Abby made the list I'm guessing they didn't even say a thing about you. It was probably one of those unspoken, mutual agreement, things," Neela answered._

_"If you aren't invited, don't blame it on me blame it on Abby. I told her she could make the invitation list," Carter said from the front ambulance entrance._

_Multiple, "Carter, hey!(s) or John welcome back(s)" came from everyone._

_"John Truman Carter why is it you always have to blame everything on everybody else?" Abby retorted from his left._

_"Hey, it's true this time. I'm gonna start calling you Abigail Marjorie Lockhart all the time just to annoy you. And, if you're talking about my blaming issue in our little discussion via e-mail you hold really bad grudges," he fired back._

_"Yes, in fact I was refering to our little conversation and thankyou very much for that remark about my grudges. I'm quite happy being stubborn," she continued, " and, if I told certain people what you said in that discussion they would probably be extremely angry at you."_

_"No, I don't feel like having my neck wrung out by someone with hands bigger than my head today thankyou. You don't have to say a word," he gave her an evil glare only friends would give friends or enemies would give enemies, and she laughed._

_ "Abs, do you have any sprite? That's all I ever drink. My friend, Lee, here got me addicted to the stuff. So now I just can't help but drinking it._

_"Yeah sure John, think I have some in the fridge. My own personal stash! Sometimes it's really fun being pregnant, because you know if you have something you don't want anybody touching, they won't because you have these extremely hormonal mood swings. So, Johnny Boy, keep away from my stash unless you have my permission," she answered with a sly smile._

_"I won't, I sware! Just, can I have one please?" he said feigning being scared._

_Their joking was making a bad impression on their signifigant others. Kem wasn't looking so happy, and Luka had a face that, the first time he and Abby had dated, had been familiar. Mainly because she spent all of her free time with Carter, and when he saw them together he cringed. _

_"Hey, Abby!" Chuny hollered from the door to the lounge they were presently in._

_"Yes Chuny, my dear," Carter chuckled as Abby joked with their long-time friend and comrade. _

_"I absolutely cannot get this man to stop asking for a nurse and doctor he calls the Barbie and Ken of the Medical World. Would you know who in the world he's talking about?" Chuny finished._

_Carter and Abby shared a knowing look. Carter suddenly let out a little chuckle and Abby joined in, soon both were in hysterics._

_"What are you two laughing about?" Luka asked with a gruff sound to his voice, he was definately not a happy camper._

_"Oh..." Abby said breathing hard, still with a big grin on her face and trying not to laugh at the man sitting next to her, still laughing, "I, I'm sorry. I could've sworn everyone knew he called us that. Well, it's sort of a..." _

_" It's sort of a weird story, so well, we can tell it together. Whatcha think Abs?" John finished her sentence before she could._

_She chuckled and nodded, "Fine with me, Johnny Boy."_

_"Woman I swear if you don't stop calling me that, I will hurt you," Carter threatened with fake anger._

_"Oh, ok, ok. But you can't call me Abigail anymore. Anyway, John got this old guy for a patient one day, Mr. McNulty, back when we were dating. Gosh, he's gotta be 70- some years old by now. Anyhow, we were treating him together. He was a doctor, had diabetes, and wasn't taking enough insaline," Abby started their story recalling the facts quickly._

_"Yea whatever, but boy, I don't think I've ever met anyone more stubborn than he was. He had insaline, but it was outdated and obviously wasn't working very well, and he refused to take any other kind," John continued._

_"Anyway, to make a long story short, he started calling us the Barbie and Ken of the Medical World. Why exactly, we had no idea and I still don't. Carter tried to give him a check, but he didn't except it. A few days later, John went to his clinic and it was completely empty, nothing left except an old broom and some chairs. Apparently, it had been illegal practice or something, because according to the police there hadn't been a business there for ages," Abby finished._

_Chuny walked in again, with the man in tow. "Ahh, Barbie and Ken, how are you?" the elderly McNulty asked wistfully._

_TBC! Hope it's not too boring. Thanks to anyone who reviews. You can do it here or at my e-mail adress, Any advice is appreciated, no flames though, please! It's one of my first published!_


End file.
